denmafandomcom-20200216-history
A.E.
This is a episode. For A.E. (Additional Edition), see Episodes A.E. (A.E.) is the sixteenth episode of Denma. Summary This is A.E. of Chapter 1. The timeline is after the God's Lover, 1 month ago. Current time is 1 month later of God's Lover. The corresponding Chs. are written here. In Ch.319, Adams beats Eunguy. Yahwah says Randolph has been doing fine, but now he refuses. Eunguy says he doesn't want to does that to a kid anymore. Yahwah says Randolph can't always to what he want, so if he doesn't want to, he'll blow his head off right now. Ring bald says to Jet that he called him back in because he got a report right before departure when he told the Apple members to find Ephraimite Quanx, it said that there was a witness by chance and their schedule is confirmed, and he doesn't looks well. Jet says his both arms are broken. Ring bald says now he's really leaving. Jet recalls Yahwah's word. Yahwah said, when he reveal it depends on how obedient Jet is to him, like Randolph did. Jet thinks he has to capture Randolph before anyone else does, and he's tight up with Ephraimite. Yahwah said, Apple guys be more proactive, because he doesn't likes lukewarm stuff, so he either be cold or be hot, and he could be helpful to Jet one day. Jet sighs and thinks what's really on Yahwah's mind. Eventually, Randolph approaches Arcel. Arcel cries and says, Randolph isn't someone who tortures kids, but he's doing this to him, so he'll get away from him because it hurts. Ivory hair watches this. In Ch.320, Arcel uses his ability. When Jet is washing his hand in the toilet, he sees the temporarily blackout and he's curious. Eunguy says to Arcel that he's sorry. This scene is recorded. Ivory hair says to Jet that Silverquick is always add beans to rice, and says the Ringed Baldhead told him to tell him this first that he thinks he has found the Ephraimite Quanx and he heard someone screaming so he went ahead to see what was going on and he confirmed it from the video. Ivory hair shows the video. In the video, Eunguy pinching Arcel everywhere. Jet wonders this guy is really Randolph and asks is pinching the only thing he's doing. Ivory hair answers this guy's strength is inhuman so this couldn't get any more brutal. He asks how does the Ivory hair know the guy is got inhuman strength. Ivory hair answers the guy who pulled the heads of the guys who got into a fight with him a few days ago, and it seems like he can't stand anyone standing behind him. Jet is surprised to hear this. In Ch.321, Yahwah sees Jet and Ivory hair's conversation, and says he's finds out already but he can't let he does that because he likes Randolph. Eunguy sees El's mark on his palm and thinks he even got this, and what is he supposed to do. At this time, Yahwah calls and says he was going to thank Randolph anyway and gives him a small gift for what he has done. Jet thinks if the clue is real he has to be Randolph and how could dog does such a thing and what's the dog up to, and he has to take care what's urgent first, before he reveals everything, he has to find a way. Jet goes to his room, but in it, Eunguy was in advance and sees the word HANK on the window. Jet says he came to the wrong room. Randolph angry and says Junk·Hank is a terrible liar. Jet also angry and says let's get straight into business, and he calls Randolph to little rat. In Ch.322, see Denma. And Chapter 1 ends. In A Catnap (171) - Ch.493, in which (2), (3), (4) are developed with different viewpoints. Characters #Randolph #Adam #Yahwah #Ringed Baldhead #Jet #Arcel #Ivory hair #El (mention) #Denma #Cell #Quai #God #Edrei Quanx ability used *Arcel: Electromagnetic Pulse Quotes *(To Jet) "So yeah... you Apple guys... be more proactive. I don't like lukewarm stuff. You either be cold or be hot." -Yahwah *(To Ringed Baldhead) "Wow! Bye." -Denma Trivia *In (1-1), Yahwah's line "I don't like lukewarm stuff. You either be cold or be hot." refers to the "I know your deeds, that you are neither cold nor hot. I wish you were either one or the other!", "So, because you are lukewarm—neither hot nor cold—I am about to spit you out of my mouth." of Revelation 3:15 ~ 16 of New Testament. *In (1-2), while the Ivory hair is records the video when Eunguy pinching Arcel and he's using EMP. If Arcel's forehead has a flash, the video being recorded should also be turned off. It can be considered that the principles of a general electromagnetic device and a videophone device are different. The author acknowledged the suspicion that the video that was clearly presented during the blackout. So author is modified to appear as noise in the volume. Category:Episodes